Sweet Tooth
by Verameanstruth
Summary: Life is cute and sweet, just the way Lovino likes it.


"Papi, Papi! Quiero una muñeca! Quiero una muñeca!" The toddler yelled, interrupting her previous babbling. Lovino couldn't help but watch and smile as the father ruffled the girl's curly brown hair, mumbled something quietly and moved on. Whatever he had said must have distracted the toddler as she had returned to babbling happily in her stroller.

A soft sigh escaped Lovino's lips as he sat back on the bench, finally tearing his eyes away from the two. He pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the time. Half past twelve. Where was that bastard?

Before the Italian could utter another word, two hands covered his eyes, making him jump up in his seat.

"Fucking shit! Don't do that you asshole!" Lovino shouted, turning around to glare at the tall, older man who was currently fighting back a laugh.

"Sorry Lovi! You just looked so cute and I wanted to surprise you." The man replied, walking around the bench and leaning in for a kiss.

"So you arrive late, scare me, and expect me to kiss you?" Lovino asked, his voice sounding amused. Despite his words, he leaned in and lightly pecked the other's lips. "Antonio, I spoil you too much."

"You talk as though you don't enjoy spoiling me. Plus, I actually had an excuse today! Francis had to run out to get medication for poor Mattie and his boy friend was at work so I had to stay over and watch after the kid while Frankie was out." Antonio explained, slipping his hand into Lovino's and leading them out of the park. As they began to head for the street, Lovino spotted the little girl again, now out of her stroller, sitting on a bench, happily eating ice cream with her dad. The Italian couldn't help but smile as they passed.

"I honestly didn't think you were such a sap for kids, Lovi." Antonio said, chuckling when Lovino glared at him.

"I'm not a sap. I just think they're cute. They're always looking up to adults with these hopefully, happy eyes and adorable smiles and chubby cheeks…" Lovino paused and sighed again. "Fuck Francis and the fact that he and his partner can have kids."

Antonio laughed again, squeezing Lovino's hand. "You know, we can always adopt if you want a kid so badly." He said, smiling at the thought of having a happy, little family with Lovino. The younger man snorted.

"Adopt? How about we get to the married part first?" He said, rolling his eyes. "But before we do any of that crap, I'm starving. You better have picked out a nice place this time."

"Don't worry, querido. I found a nice, little cafe nearby. You should enjoy it. The coffee there is arguably the best in this city." The Spaniard announced, swinging their hands back and forth.

"We'll see about that." Lovino muttered, following his lover across the street and into the small cafe.

The interior was nice, warm, and dim. Perfect for lunchtime between two lovers. They settled down in a booth, Lovino particularly enjoying the squishy, red cushion. A short girl came over to take their order, quickling jotting it down and promising to bring them their food as soon as possible. As they waited, the Italian glanced around, spotting a few couples here and there, a small group of friends giggling in the corner, and a mother with her child. He sighed again and turned his head when Antonio cleared his throat.

"So… Lovi… Back at the park we were talking about kids and what not." He started, his hands fidgeting with the napkin in front of him.

"What about it?"

"Well you mentioned that we weren't even married yet and I was thinking… Is that something you can see us doing sometime in the future?"

"Wh-what? Antonio, a cafe is hardly the place for a conversation like this! Can't this wait until later?"

"But Lovi! We've been living together for over a year and dating each other for even longer. I'm just… curious, you know? I mean, I'm happy to live with you forever, married or not. But is that something you see in your future?" Antonio said, his smile fading off his face and shaping it into a more serious expression. Lovino swallowed and bit his lower lip. Damn… Why did he have to get so serious now?

"I… I guess. I mean, my grandpa expects it of me no matter what gender my partner is. And he's been drilling it into my head since birth so it's pretty much expected of me…" He said, breaking off towards the end, his eyes wandering down at his lap.

"Forget what is expected. I'm asking if you personally want this."

Lovino sat back in his seat and shut his eyes. He and Antonio being legally married and maybe, possibly, hopefully adopting a kid? Why the hell not? The Italian opened his eyes and nodded.

"Y-yeah… Yeah. That would be really nice." He mumbled, hoping the dim light would prevent the other from seeing his bright red cheeks.

Antonio nodded and relaxed in his seat, ignoring the suspicious look Lovino was shooting at him. Shortly after, the girl came back with their food, placing each dish in front of them. To Lovino's surprise, a small cake was placed in front of them.

"Uh. Excuse me? We didn't-"

"I ordered it before we got here. Think of it as an apology for our ruined anniversary last week." Antonio interrupted, smiling widely before digging into his dish.

Lovino stared at him for a moment before focusing on the plate of food in front of him. Antonio was up to something and he was bursting to know what exactly it was.

Once their lunch was gone, Antonio excused himself to the bathroom, leaving Lovino with the sweet looking cake.

"Don't cut it until I get back, okay?" Antonio had requested just before leaving. As though Lovino was going to listen. Glancing around to make sure Antonio wasn't coming back yet, the Italian took the knife and began to cut himself a slice. The knife went through the pastry smoothly until THUD.

That was odd… Was it some kind of hard fruit on the inside? But if it was food, it wouldn't have been so hard to cut…

Looking around once more, Lovino began to cut around the hard object inside the cake. It was a shame to ruin such a beauty but he just had to know what was inside! Carefully pushing back the pieces he cut off, he revealed the item on the inside.

'A box?' Lovino thought to himself, 'Why is there a box inside of a cake? Why waste food like that? How did they even get it in there in the first place?'

But before the curious Italian had the chance to open it, a hand stole the box from his grasp.

"Lovi! I told you not to cut it without me! You spoiled the surprise!" Antonio whined, settling back into his seat, a pout on his lips.

"What surprise? It's just a box. I didn't even get to see what's on the inside…" Lovino whined.

"Do you want to?"

"What?"

"Do you want to see what's inside?"

"Of course I do! Why do you think I worked so hard to get it out of the cake?"

Antonio smiled. "Alright. But in that case, I need you to answer one question for me."

"Depends on what you're asking…"

Slowly and carefully, the Spaniard began to open the box, revealing a small ring inside. It probably wasn't as expensive as Lovino was used to, having come from a rather wealthy family, but Antonio thought it was perfect the way it was.

"Lovino Vargas, will you marry me?"

"What?"

"I said, will you marry me?"

The Italian looked flustered. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Had… Had this all been planned? All those questions? Maybe even the kid was part of the plan! Antonio did say he had a brother that had married and had a child…

On the other side of the able, Antonio grew nervous.

"Lovi? Are you okay? I understand if you don't want to, of course. It's your choice. I just -"

"Shut up, you annoying asshole! Not letting me speak and assuming I'm going to say no. It's like you don't know me at all!" Lovino mumbled rubbing his neck nervously.

"So…?"

Lovino sighed and forced himself to look at Antonio. "Yes. Fuck yes."


End file.
